


Sweet and Savory

by RunRabbitRun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunRabbitRun/pseuds/RunRabbitRun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gives head like a champ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abigail

**Author's Note:**

> For the Kink Meme Prompt ["Hannibal loves to eat pussy (in the sexy way, not the cannibal way) He steadily works his way through: Beverly, Alana, Abigail, Bella, Bedelia, Freddie, the Opera soprano, and (his favorite) Girl!Will. Can be a 5+1 deal or whatever format the author!anon likes. You don't even have to include ALL the women listed above. I just want Hannibal going to town on a few sexy ladies. "](http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1910071)
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll continue this to include ALL the ladies listed above, but there MAY be more chapters on the way ;)

She's sitting up at the head of the bed, naked except for her panties. Her dress, a birthday gift from Alana, lies crumpled on the floor. She'd been eager, excited, when Hannibal unhooked the front closure of her bra and slid it off her shoulders. She's not so eager, however, when he hooks his fingers into the waistband of her underwear.  
  
"Uhm," she laughs nervously when she twitches.  
  
"You can say no, Abigail," he says calmly, using his Therapist Voice; calm, efficient, nonjudgmental.  
  
"No, I want to, I just...no one's ever seen me down there before." Her cheeks go pink. Tonight is her eighteenth birthday but when she blushes she looks much younger. Hannibal smirks. Her modesty is endearing but he has little patience for coyness. With a slow but firm movement he pulls her panties off and drops them on the floor.   
  
He's not even leaning down but he can smell her arousal. She smells fresh and a little citrusy. Flowerlike, in so much as a woman's cunt can smell like a flower.  
  
He takes his time, makes her give him instructions even though saying the words aloud makes her turn bright red.  
  
"S-suck on it," she whispers. "Please."  
  
"Suck on what, Abigail?"  
  
"My _clit_ ," she hisses, like it's a dirty word. Hannibal really needs to break her of that bad habit. For the time being, however, it is enough. He sucks her clit. She very nearly squeals when she comes. Hannibal licks up her juices. He doesn't fuck her, or even ask her to return the favor. He plans on masturbating in the shower later, thinking about Abigail lying in the dark, her thighs still wet from sex and her cheeks red with arousal and embarrassment.


	2. Beverly

She's a little crass for his taste but he appreciates her enthusiasm when pursuing a goal. He's also always had a bit of a fetish for very vocal women.

"Jesus," she stutters, grinding her hips down. "Fucking _hell_ , who taught you that? Do it again, _fuck_ yes." Hannibal grips her thighs where they rest on either side of his head and cranes his neck to lick her harder.

"Get your tongue in there, just like that," she demands. She enjoys his tongue in her rather than on her and takes command of her own clit, pinching and rubbing it with clever fingers. Hannibal likes this preference, as it allows him to taste her far more thoroughly. She's a little heavier tasting than most women. Almost buttery. He flattens out his tongue and licks her from perineum to her where her fingers flick her clit.

"Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Beverly throws her head back when she comes and Hannibal wishes he could watch the elegant curve of her white throat. Instead he sucks on her labia, enjoying the texture.

"God _damn_ , what did they teach you in med school?" she laughs as she slides off him.

"Enough to invent a few tricks of my own," Hannibal says, wiping his mouth.

"I've got some of those," she says with an appropriately catlike grin as she settles between his legs and takes his cock in her mouth.


	3. Alana

Her dress tonight is a riot of blues and greens somehow subdued into acceptable work attire. The linen wrinkles when he bunches the hem in his hands, lifting it up and up to expose her surprisingly titillating underwear. Sensibly peach colored, in deference to the potentially sheer quality of her dress, but scanty in construction. It's mostly lace. It's darker at the gusset, wet from her cunt.   
  
Hannibal loves her sense of style.   
  
She obligingly takes her skirt from him and holds it up high on her waist as he slides her panties down to pool around her high-heeled feet. He goes slowly, for Alana is to be savored. The tiled floor of the kitchen is hard on his knees but he rests his weight on them so that he can come at Alana's cunt from directly underneath.   
  
Alana is a quiet lover, but what little noise she makes speaks volumes. Besides, she prefers to direct with her body. She tangles one hand in Hannibal's hair and presses his mouth to her. He suckles her folds, lavishing them with the slightest hint of teeth. She sighs and her fingers tighten in his hair. When he starts to work on her clit, she thrusts against his face and he finds himself barely holding on for the ride.  
  
She smiles brilliantly when she comes with a quiet, surprised _'Oh!'_. Hannibal fancies he may be a little bit in love as he laps up her wetness, tasting mellow red wine and, enchantingly, bitter chocolate.


End file.
